prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 122
The officers rush to catch the women as they come down from the roof, but they are silent and withdrawn after the accident. Judy tells Doreen "it's finished". Erica is also in shock but tells the police that she wants to speak to the press herself. Noeline has just cleaned out an office worker's handbag when a police officer arrives to tell her the news about Leanne. When it sinks it what he means, Noeline goes crazy and attacks the policeman. Erica tries to stall the reporter, but basically tells more of the truth about the incident than Jim thinks is advisable. Noeline's boss takes the opportunity of having the police in the building to mention that there have been complaints of money missing ever since Noeline started work. The missing money is found in Noeline's overalls . All the women lose remission and all their privileges for two weeks. Noeline's appearance in the magistrate's court is adjourned when she breaks down in tears, though she breaks into a grin when she is left alone. Paul calls on Kerry and finds her with a hangover from a monster drinking binge. David is warned that he risks having Kerry put back in Wentworth, which will put an end to her career and his profits. Erica is furious to find Vera persecuting Judy and tells her there must be no victimization. A government official arrives to offer Lizzie an out of court settlement of $40,000. David tries to get Kerry back to work. Noeline is about to get off with a light sentence until the magistrate sees her previous record: in light of that, he gives her six months. Lizzie is upset not to have heard from Josie and assumes that is why Paul wants to see her. When he tells her about the offer and she mentions her family as a major factor in making up her mind, he tries to suggest to her that Marcia might not be her daughter after all. Noeline arrives at Wentworth as a prisoner and Erica sees her to offer her condolences. Noeline says no apology is necessary but only because she thinks Erica is useless anyway and "couldn't run a chip shop". Noeline introduces herself to Judy, telling her she holds Bea responsible for Leanne's death. Judy admits to Noeline that she was the one really to blame, but fortunately for her there is locked security gate between her and Noeline at the time. Marcia and Josie arrive to visit Lizzie, and Paul arranges it, even though Lizzie has technically lost her privileges. Marcia tells Lizzie that Josie suffers from a badly set leg after having broken it as a young child. Josie needs an operation to have the leg reset, but the whole process including nursing care costs too much. Lizzie says she'll try to arrange something, but is shrewd enough not to mention her compensation offer. Bea suspects Marcia's motives and wonders why she waited so long to contact Lizzie. Doreen tells Paul that Lizzie loves Josie and will try to help her, but Paul says he cannot do anything without concrete evidence that Marcia is a fraud. Noeline is the only one who's allowed buy up, but when Bea threatens her, Judy stands up for Noeline and seems to want to play the part of her protector out of guilt for having caused Leanne's death. Kerry phones David to say she's finished a painting, but he puts her off because he's with a client, but she hears the flirtatious comments in the background and rushes round to the gallery with the painting to see what's going on. David tells her her latest work shows signs of instability and is unsaleable. She loses control and knocks him out with an ashtray. Next Episode Episode 123 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes